


Guiding Light

by RobinNightngale



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Kingdom Come (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Lots of fluffy ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNightngale/pseuds/RobinNightngale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mar'i tries to show Damian that the stars hold more possibilities then he thinks, and they can always help lead him back to what he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> For Little Wing. <3

    “What do you see?”  Damian’s attention was brought back from his haze of thought by the soft clear voice, he turned his head to stare into the solid green emeralds shining back at him.  “What do you see?”  The question was repeated and he turned his mind back on the night sky that flickered above them, free from the light pollution of far off Gotham City as they laid out on a hill in some distant park.

    “I see the last failed attempts of the dying,” the words fell out with an almost melancholy tone.

    Mar’i turned over on her side to look at him clearly, a frown creasing her forehead as the corners of her lips pulled down, “Do you really see that when you look at the stars?”

    “All that we are seeing is the light that has traveled millions of miles, by the time it has reached our eyes, the star we are seeing has died, so it is the last failed attempts of the dying,”  he stated the idea as if it was a matter of fact, but he knew himself that he wanted to be proven wrong, something else plausible.  To his heavy heart, he saw no other way of looking at the twinkling glimmers in the sky.

    “Well I think you’re wrong.”

    He huffed out a short burst of air and crossed his arms, his face beginning to scrunch up as if a disagreeable odor had passed under his nose.

    “I think they’re beacons.”

    “Beacons?  They are dead.”  
    “Yes, but they’re still there.  They’re beacons that might be dead where they started but here, here they’re very much alive.  They show us that you can still shine and bring happiness, and keep on moving even when something bad happens.”

    “-tt- Do you really see such a thing?”

    “Why is it so ridiculous that they could be something more then dead?” She poked at his arm slightly, making him turn his head away so she couldn’t see his slipping risolve.

    “How do sailors navigate without modern technology?”

    The young man was silent.

    “Damian….”

    He let out an exasperated breath, “With the stars…”

    “So not only do these dead things you think of as just some failed attempt guide us, we look at them for truth, we look at them for assistance, and they impart that to us. Even gone to some, they are useful. They never part, they’re always there, and they’re never forgotten.”  Mari’s words became impassioned, her voice willing to make him see the world out there before them.

    For a single moment, he turned his eyes back to the sky, staring deeply into the pitch black, lit up with the flicker of each light.  Mar’i turned her own attention back to the night, her breath heavy as she hoped to god she had gotten through to him.

    “I… see something…” His voice was faint as she turned to look at him again, her breath catching as her eyes met his staring intensely at her, his face closer then she had remembered. “My… My night star… always there… to guide me home…” the last words fell on a whisper as his lips brushed against hers.


End file.
